We'll Always Have Each Other
by curdled-milk
Summary: One shot. AkiraxSoujiro. yes, that's right. the playboys have a little secret.


Don't kill me please! I couldn't help myself. . . and of course the disclaimer, I don't own HYD  
  
Doumyouji and Makino were fighting again. God only knows what the argument had been about. . . It must have been something concerning Tsukushi's continued refusal to let Tsukasa pay for her when they went on a date, or something equally nonsensical. At any rate, the F4 plus Tsukushi were sitting around in Doumyouji's mansion, when the argument broke out, ruining yet another perfect afternoon.  
  
. . . .  
  
"Arghh! You asshole! That's it! I'm not speaking to you anymore!" Tsukushi folded her arms and deliberately turned her back on Doumyouji.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"I'm getting a headache." That was Rui, of course.  
  
"Will you two just kiss and make up already?" Akira moaned, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Not until He apologizes."  
  
"I'm not apologizing."  
  
"Tsukasa, that's not how it's done." Soujiro interrupted before the shouting could begin anew.  
  
"He's right. Haven't we told you before. . The way to a woman's heart means admitting you were wrong!" Akira joined the fray.  
  
"Even if you weren't," Rui threw in his two cents' worth.  
  
"Hush, Rui. Tsukasa, Let us show you how this is done." Akira suggested, "Soujiro?"  
  
"Ahem." Soujiro cleared his throat, and assumed a Tsukasa-like expression: slightly irked, a bit dumb around the edges, but with a most-unDoumyouji- like air of contrition. He plucked a rose from one of the floral arrangements that graced the room, and gracefully presented it to Akira, "Oh, Tsukushi," He began, "I'm so sorry for my words. I spoke out of turn. I was wrong. . . can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Tsukasa. . " Akira replied, gently enfolding Soujiro's hands in his own, "That's so sweet. You know I could never stay mad at you for long." He smiled winningly up into his friend's deep gaze . .  
  
"You're so beautiful when you smile-- your sparkling eyes, your beautiful lips. . ." Soujiro freed one of his hands from Akira's to gently caress the other boy's cheek.  
  
"Ohh, Tsukasa." Akira breathed, leaning in as if about to kiss Soujiro.  
  
The tender scene was, most unfortunately, interrupted, mere milliseconds before the boys' lips could touch, by the unstoppable combined forces of Tsukasa and Tsukushi's karate kicks of death impacting on Soujiro and Akira's respective asses.  
  
The playboys went flying through the air, to land on their freshly bruised behinds, in the hallway beyond.  
  
"Heh." Rui was doubled over in laughter, "At least you two agree on one thing."  
  
Soon he too, was lying sprawled in the hallway on top of Nishikado and Mimasaka. The door to the parlor slammed shut behind him.  
  
"Hmm. . . Sounds like a case of 'kick and make up' going on in there, after all." Rui smiled, as he picked himself up off the floor. "I'm going to go take a nap. See ya!" he strode off.  
  
"Damn it," Soujiro moaned, "Why do they always interrupt right before the good part?"  
  
"Hmm. . . " Akira murmured, shooting a wary glance down the hallway.  
  
"You're right." Soujiro perked up.  
  
"Aren't I always? So what were you saying about my eyes again?"  
  
"Mmmm. your eyes," Soujiro moved closer to Akira, cornering the shorter boy against the wall, "Are fascinating, as ever. . . But not what I'm most interested in now."  
  
"No?" Akira wrapped his arms around Soujiro, pulling him in until their bodies met.  
  
"No." Soujiro closed the final distance between their mouths, and began to gently tease at Akira's lower lip, daring his friend to give entry to his sensually probing tongue. His hands slowly caressed their way down Akira's back as the kiss went on.  
  
Akira mischievously responded with his own counterattack, as his own tongue darted out to flirt with Soujiro's, and explored the familiar landscape behind the other boy's parted lips.  
  
When they broke apart at last, both men were breathing heavily.  
  
"Now that's more like it."  
  
"They just don't know what they're missing." Akira shook his head in mock regret.  
  
"So, you got a date tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, Meeting my girlfriend at eight. Wanna get a drink first?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, let me grab my coat."  
  
Arm in arm, the two playboys left the Doumyouji mansion. As they were walking down the street towards their favorite bar, Soujiro had a thought.  
  
"Hey, why do I always have to play Tsukasa?" He sounded slightly petulant.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Akira shook out his long reddish hair, "I'm too attractive to play that fool."  
  
"Hmph. So you'd say you're more of a 'delicate flower?'"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Soujiro leaned his elbow on Akira's shoulder and leaned into murmur in the other boy's ear, ". . .In my role as the violent beast Tsukasa, I have to inform you that it is my intention to ravish this delicate flower tonight."  
  
"Will that be before, or after, my date?" Akira archly inquired  
  
"Both."  
  
"Mmmm. . . " Akira fairly purred at the prospect, "I guess we won't be getting that drink after all."  
  
"Nope." Soujiro grinned in anticipation.  
  
The boys paused a moment in the shadows for another passionate embrace.  
  
"Women come and go. . . " Akira began, leaving Soujiro to take up the refrain.  
  
". . . But we'll Always have each other. . "  
  
Laughing like hyenas, the handsome playboys high-fived, and sauntered off into the night.  
  
The end. 


End file.
